Aza Chōbē
|race = Human |gender = Male |age = 19-20 |birthday = |height = |weight = |blood type = |status = Alive |element = Metal |relatives = Aza Tōma (Brother) |occupation = |rank = |affiliation = Lord Tensen (Formerly) |japanese voice = |english voice = |live action = |anime debut = |manga debut = Chapter 2 }} |Aza Chōbē}} also known as the |Zoku-ō}}, is a well known vicious criminal and one of the few death row criminals sent to Kotaku to acquire the Elixir of Life for the shogun. His assigned Asaemon is his younger brother, Aza Tōma. Appearance Chōbē is a tall, lean, muscular man with messy blonde hair and a single braid on his right side. He has very noticeable facial scars on the right side of his face, including a missing eye. He wears a torn black coat over a torn red kimono with a beaded necklace, bracelets on his wrists and slippers. During his travel to Hōrai, Chōbē steals and wears the Tentacle Dōshi's clothing. When accessing the Tao of the Waidan Flower, Chōbē's skin becomes pitch black with his veins being visible, tentacles sprout from his body, his hair stands up, both his eyes become blank, his scar turns into black markings and spreads across his face, and grows short claws on his fingers and toes. Gallery Toma and Chobe design.png|Chōbē's manga design. Chobe color scheme.png|Chōbē's color scheme in the manga. Chobe's scars.png|A close up of Chōbē's face. Young Chobe.png|Chōbē as a child. Chobe scars himself.png|Chōbē after scarring himself. Chobe's outfit change.png|Chōbē wearing the Dōshi's clothing. Aza Chobe new outfit.png|Chōbē's new outfit after previously allying with Lord Tensen. Personality Chōbē is extremely barbaric, showing no mercy to anyone or anything he encounters. His behavior is that of a wild animal, shown as when he drank the blood of the Sōshin to stay hydrated and how he instinctively attacks anything alive on sight. He would rather resort to violence than talk things through, such as when he attacked one of the Dōshi when it attempted to settle matters without having to use force to send him and Tōma back down to the pit. He is also very sadistic, smiling whenever he causes pain to others without feeling any remorse. He stated to the Dōshi that he had planned to rip it limb from limb in order to tell him about Lord Tensen. He also devilishly smiled after knowing that he could kill it with his Tao. He hates to follow the rules and despises those who do, preferring to do whatever pleases him. When he massacred a group of monsters, Chōbē maniacally claimed himself as his own master and god and vows to claim the Elixir of Life for himself and his brother. Relationships Tōma As his only brother and living relative, Chōbē is very protective of him, coming to his aid whenever he is in danger. History Chōbē and Tōma were born as sons to a retainer under the service of the daimyō of Akō Domain, Asano Takunori. However, after Asano Takunori attacked the court official Kira Yoshinaka at Edo Castle, he was sentenced to commit seppuku. As a result, their father and the rest of the retainers had their status removed and were left as rōnin, leaving their family in poverty. Their mother eventually died of an illness and their father was executed for being a part of the Akō Incident, leaving the two siblings left alone to defend for themselves. They were eventually taken by bandits who planned on selling them but later came to live amongst them after Chōbē managed to become their leader. Sometime during their years as bandits, Chōbē and Tōma were cornered and were about to be arrested. Chōbē tells Tōma to escape and trusts that he would come and rescue him from prison. After being arrested and interrogated for a month, Tōma comes to free Chōbē after infiltrating the Yamada Clan and rising to their ranks. He then presents him the mission given by the shogun to find the Elixir of Life which Chōbē found interesting. Plot Island Arc Chōbē accepts the mission given by the shogun and is grouped together with a few death criminals in Edo. After being told that they would have to kill each other until only a few remain to leave for the island, Chōbē starts off the massacre and becomes one of the few that managed to survive. He then leaves with Tōma as his assigned Asaemon. Before arriving on the island, Chōbē is strangled by Hōrubō but manages to break out of his grasp and kill him. His Asaemon, Yamada Asaemon Jikka, thanked him in gratitude and returned to the mainland. Once they arrived on the island, the two encounter monsters and makes the decision to kill them. After being attacked by one of them, the two brothers hear them speak of sin which enrages Chōbē and slaughters them. He then states that he will kill everyone on the island and claim the elixir for themselves. After finish slaughtering the monsters, Chōbē drinks their blood to stay hydrated but finds it disgusting. He then asked Tōma about the Hermits residing on the island, to which he explains were old men who are superhuman, wielded strange magic and are immortal. Chōbē found their existence ridiculous and states that he will kill them if he were to come across them. The two then stumble across two women on top of ruins engaging in sexual intimacy. Chōbē senses danger coming from the two and makes them out to be monsters. One of the women then asked if they wanted to join them, much to their confusion. The other woman becomes angry and transforms into a man, declaring that he will kill them. This causes Chōbē and Tōma to be on guard. Chōbē cuts the man in half but manages to regenerate himself and shortly defeat them. Lord Tensen Arc After their defeat, Chōbē and Tōma were dropped down a pit of blooming human corpses. They later escape after Chōbē carries Tōma on his back while climbing his way out. Tōma suggested leaving the island and tending to their wounds but Chōbē furiously vowed to get revenge on the two. Tōma says that they should dives a strategy, which Chōbē explains that he discovered their weakness lies within their lower bodies after seeing their regeneration. He then offers a him a severed limb from the pit for nourishment but turns it down. While talking they are approached by a monster called a Dōshi who politely ask them to return to the pit. Chōbē refuses and attacks. He breaks off the Dōshi's hand and demands that he tell them everything they need to know about Lord Tensen. The Dōshi regenerates his hand and summons the Sōshin to attack them. Chōbē tells Tōma to handle fighting the Sōshin while he focuses on the Dōshi. Chōbē continues to fight the Dōshi but his attacks have no effect on him. After finding an opening, the Dōshi rips out Chōbē's throat and causes him to fall. Tōma rushes to his aid but Chōbē wakes up conscious and injures the Dōshi. He then questions as to why Tōma left fighting the Sōshin. He then looks towards the Dōshi and states that he is able to sense a strange aura emitting from him. As the two continue fighting, Chōbē starts to get a sense of how the Dōshi is becoming powerful and becomes satisfied with his new powers. The Dōshi questions whether he was okay accepting the fact that he was on the verge of losing his humanity, in which he states he was. He then states that there was one thing that would never change though he says that someone like him would never understand, causing him to remember the time he scarred his face to protect his brother. Chōbē rushes forward and sees through the Dōshi's invisible attacks and manage to injure him by striking his navel. He then asked to see how he controls his Tao but crushes his hand before he had the chance to launch another attack. After seeing how he gathered Tao in his hand Chōbē does the same thing and strikes back. He smiles in enjoyment knowing that he can kill him and stomps on his injured body. Chōbē pulls up the head of the Dōshi and asked where were Lord Tensen. After looking at him strangely, Chōbē asked Tōma if there was anything wrong and tells him to help restrain the Dōshi. The two travel to Hōrai and takes the injured Dōshi as a guide. The three then run into Gabimaru, Tamiya Gantetsusai, Yamada Asaemon Fuchi, and Mei travelling up a cliff. Chōbē smiles and immediately kicks Gabimaru. Gabimaru fights back and gets on top of Chōbē to snap his neck. He falls down but gets up after his injure heals and grabs Gabimaru to throw him crashing to the ground. He then blocks one of his kicks and grabs his leg to swing him crashing down. Chōbē thinks the fight is over, however, he hears Gabimaru laugh and prepares to go into his killing instincts. Chōbē dodges a rock Gabimaru launches but has his eye scratched out by him to rob Chōbē of his senses. However, Chōbē manages to kick Gabimaru but gets his tendon bitten. He then dodges Gabimaru's attempts to bite at his vital areas but gets caught as Gabimaru bites at his carotid. Chōbē automatically heals this wound and stomps on the ground to cause Gabimaru to lose his footing. He calls Gabimaru out to be weak compared to what he was on the mainland and uses his Tao to enhance his fist to strike Gabimaru. Gabimaru throws a punch at Chōbē but he reads his Tao block it and deliver an uppercut. He then sees that his fingers were bitten off by him and comments on Gabimaru's ugly way of fighting. During their match he calls out to Tōma to fight the others. Chōbē continues to gain the upper hand but gets engulfed in flames after Gabimaru ignites his body and releases a torrent of fire. He tries to escape but gets punctured from rocks Gabimaru launches. Gabimaru gets on top of him and prepares to incinerate him and Chōbē. Chōbē becomes surprise that Gabimaru is willing to sacrifice himself. Gabimaru explains that he had nothing to live for but sees that Chōbē does by wanting to be by his brothers side and tells him that he never could triumph. Chōbē hears this and thanks Gabimaru for making him realize his resolve to abandon everything as long as he has Tōma. He then starts to undergo a transformation and loses control of himself while attacking Gabimaru. As he continues on rampaging, he realizes that he has been unknowingly attacking Tōma who tries to make him come to his senses. Chōbē reverts back to normal and falls down a massive crater after Mei releases her Tao to stop Gabimaru from killing himself. The ninja then tries to his last attempt to attack by sending a few rocks. Chōbē pushes Tōma out of the way and tells him to wait for him as he falls down the valley. After reaching the bottom of the valley and regenerates, Chōbē reflects on his actions and analyses the layout of Hōrai. He then sees a group of Sōshin and decides to practice his Tao on them. Once he was done killing the Sōshin, Chōbē is met by Rien who questions if he was the one who killed Mu Dan. Chōbē unleashes his transformation seeing how strong Rien is. He manages to strike Rien's tanden and completely destroys his body. However, Rien reveals that he has created clones of himself and becomes impressed with Chōbē's usage of the Waitanhua Tao. Chōbē is then knocked out by Rien and is taken to the palace in Hōrai. Chōbē wakes up restrained to a bed and sees Rien as a female. Rien undresses and wishes to engage in Bōchū Jutsu with Chōbē so that she can understand his Tao better. Chōbē agrees to cooperate if Rien tells him everything he needs to know about the island. Rien explains that the island is a giant laboratory meant to create and observe the immortal life of each experimental creatures such as the Hōko. After explaining the nature of Tao, Rien states that Chōbē's Tao is invaluable and wish to study it for her cause of creating perfect Tan and turn every human on the mainland into Tan. He is then offered a chance to join Lord Tensen instead of becoming Tan as well. Chōbē thinks about his options and agrees to cooperate, proceeding with their engagement in Bōchū Jutsu while hoping that Tōma waits for him to come back. Palace Invasion Arc Chōbē joins the members of Lord Tensen in a ritual. After they were finish, Chōbē gets into a scuffle with Ju Fa and becomes impressed with how strong he has gotten since their last encounter. He then follows Rien to his laboratory. While following him, Chōbē learns about the changing interior of the palace and takes note of how strong Rien is, believing that he is not ready to fight him quite yet. After entering the laboratory, Rien unveils to Chōbē the Banko, a giant Waitanhua meant to process greater Tan, and requires his rare Tao to complete his research. Chōbē becomes puzzled and worries that they plan on using Tōma to create more Tan. Rien then tells Chōbē that he plans on cutting his body parts and asks that he hone his Tao so it may benefit him, which Chōbē agreed to. During the experimentation, Chōbē tells Lord Tensen about the survivors of the mission and how they plan to invade the palace. He agrees to keep them updated on the groups arrival by keeping track of their Tao in exchange for keeping Tōma alive. Later, Rien tells Chōbē that Tōma has a bad omen based on the ritual setup. Before leaving, Chōbē steals a few bottles containing Water Tao from Rien's lab and swallows them, planning to use them when he fights Gabimaru again. After the survivors entered the palace and fall into Lord Tensen's trap, Chōbē, along with Ju Fa and Tao Fa, reunites with Tōma accompanied by Tamiya and Fuchi in the Bōchū Jutsu Temple. Chōbē tells Tōma to come by his side since Lord Tensen plans to offer them immortality. Tōma joins his brother upstairs and helps him attack Ju Fa and Tao Fa after noticing his undone braided hair, signaling that he was lying. Chōbē becomes impressed with Tōma's improvement and allows Tamiya and Fuchi to fight Tao Fa as gratitude for keeping his brother safe. The Aza Brothers then fight against Ju Fa after he has fully healed himself and manage to gain the upper hand with their improved skills. Chōbē attempts to use his transformation to increase his abilities, however, he is stopped by Tōma. The brothers then see Ju Fa reaching out to grab Tao Fa's hand, who has transformed after having her tanden cut by Tamiya, and fuse together to enter their Kishikai mode. Chōbē attacks the two combined Tensens after entering his transformation. He cuts Tao Fa's tanden and causes them to experience intense pain. However, Chōbē is pierced by the vines they release and is thrashed around the area. After being sent back inside, Fuchi suggests that all four of them should cooperate in order to defeat the Tensens. Chōbē enters into an augment with Tamiya about cooperating with each other but is told by Fuchi that they can focus on fighting each other later after they manage to kill the monster. Chōbē and Tōma then agree to work together with Tamiya and Fuchi. Chōbē fends off the monsters vine attacks towards the others and tells them to stand back. After analyzing the Tao elements needed to take down Ju Fa and Tao Fa, and not wanting his brother to get hurt, Chōbē makes the decision to fight alone. However, he sees Tōma step in to protect him from one of the vines and grabs Fuchi's hand to use the restoration method of strengthening Fuchi's Metal Tao against Tao Fa. Tamiya jumps in to attack but causes the monster to fly up in the air and change form. Chōbē partners himself with Tamiya to defeat Ju Fa while he has Tōma partner with Fuchi to defeat Tao Fa. Tōma asks him what he should do, to which Chōbē punches him on the head demanding that he make his own decisions, saying that he has faith since he notices that he has grown. The four pushes forward while fighting off the monster's attacks. Chōbē notes that they are on their last legs but needed to put an end to their battle. Tamiya manages to get under the monster by entering the pool and slashes Ju Fa and Tao Fa apart. Chōbē and Fuchi then come in to deliver the finishing blow to their tanden and end their Kishikai form. Ju Fa, in their weakened form, comes in to attack Chōbē. Chōbē pierces his stomach and pulls out the two bottles of Water Tao that he was planning on using against Gabimaru's Fire Tao. He then pours the liquid on Ju Fa to keep him from regenerating while enjoying the sight of them dying. Tamiya comes in to make the finishing blow to Ju Fa, causing Chōbē to think that he was putting the dying Tensen out of their mercy. The four then rest after the battle was officially over. Abilities and Powers Chōbē is a well-known criminal who is the leader of a village full of bandits. According to Tōma, Chōbē is capable of adapting to whatever situation he is in, whether its during the midst of battle or in life. Chōbē's skills impressed one of the Dōshi, a disciple of Lord Tensen, and showed him that he had the potential to use Tao. Another testament to his skills was that just when he awakened his Tao, Chōbē quickly understood how to manipulate it by using the Dōshi as a prime example and ultimately overpower him, even though the Dōshi was more well-versed in Tao and received special training from Lord Tensen. He was capable of fighting equally and overpower Gabimaru (who reverted back to his old self as Gabimaru the Hollow where he acted as his most dangerous). Physical Abilities Chōbē has impressive physical strength which he acquired after undergoing serious training as a bandit. He was able to kick a man six feet up in the air and wield a large axe effortlessly to kill the Sōshin. During his fight with Gabimaru, Chōbē lifted him with a single hand and destroyed the ground with a single stomp of his foot. He also has great reflexes as he was able to react quickly to one of Gabimaru's kicks. He also possesses superhuman durability and endurance. Despite being badly injured from his confrontation with Ju Fa, Chōbē managed to climb up the Tan pit while carrying Tōma, even though Mu Dan noted that such a feat was not possible, and had enough strength in him to fight the Dōshi and take on direct blows. Tao Chōbē possesses Metal-attributed Tao. After being infected by the vines deep within the Tan pit, Chōbē awakened his Tao as well as acquire the powers of Plant Tao. While fighting the Dōshi, Chōbē's Tao continued to grow at an astonishing rate, and by the time he encounter Gabimaru, Mei sensed that Chōbē had massive reserves of Tao. With its use, Chōbē can enhance his strong punches to cause major damage. He can also read his opponents movements, allowing him to avoid any attacks aimed at him and counterattack. Plant Tao After being thrown down the Tan pit, Chōbē achieved hybridization after having his body infused with Plant Tao of the Waitanhua flower. With its effects, Chōbē is now able to instantly heal and regenerate any form of damage done to his body. After having his throat ripped, wrist broken, and neck snapped, Chōbē was able to heal those wounds in an instant and continue fighting without having any worries. The effects leaves strange vine-like markings to the healed area. Berserk Mode Upon unleashing the Tao of the Waitanhua flower, Chōbē transforms into an demonic form of himself. In this state, Chōbē sprouts vines from his body and uses them to lash at his opponents with fierce striking power. He can also use the vines to shield himself from attacks and shape them into weapons such as an axe or a scythe. His speed and power are also greatly enhanced. While in this form, Chōbē goes into a mindless state. However, during his confrontation with Rien, Chōbē learned how to maintain control by not allowing the vines inside his body to take control, although he noted that it was a difficult feat to accomplish. Weapons Chōbē originally wielded a sword resembling a khyber knife. He later trades it in for a large axe previously owned by one of the Sōshins on Kotaku. Using both weapons, Chōbē was able to easily slaughter them. However, the axe was later destroyed by Ju Fa. Quotes * My only lord is me! My only god is me! * Still Too classy for you fools? Anyone who's still got a problem go ahead and pretty me up some more. Trivia *Aza Chōbē ranked 6th place in the manga 1st Character Popularity Poll with 1034 votes. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Criminal